Bonded By a Silver Chain
by Sylver Secret
Summary: Don't read this, it neess major revamping
1. The Seperation

Bonded By a Silver Chain**: **

Prologue - The Separation

Two young eight year old children, a boy and a girl, were standing on a street corner. The girl had silver-white blonde hair, which was pulled into plaits that began behind her ears and fell to her shoulders. Her arctic blue eyes were like tinted mirror. The boy's brown hair was combed to the side, and his eyes were green. The girl was singing a song.

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember...And a song someone sings. Once upon a December." Her sweet voice filled the boys ears.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory... 

Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know, 

Once upon a December..." Luna trailed off.

"Can I ask you a question, Luna?" the boy asked.

"I guess," she replied.

"That crescent moon necklace, where did you get it?"

The girl looked down at her shoes.

"At the orphanage, Miss Lady told me that my Mom left them with me, and said she would come back for them. She never did though. Probably never will."

"Can I see it?" The boy asked.

Luna unhooked the silver chain and handed it to him. He looked at it for a few moments, fingering the charm and its inscription. 'My Luna'. Suddenly, the ground shook, knocking the young girl off her feet. 

"What's going on?" He asked, as he helped Luna up.

"THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING!! RUN FOR COVER!!" A civilian exclaimed. A crowd of people stampeded across the street, screaming and panicking. Young Luna was lost in the crowd. 

"LUNA!" The green eyed boy cried," Where are you?!" He squeezed the chain, leaving an imprint of a crescent moon in his palm. 

"Come on! We gotta get into our positions!" A hand yanked him away from the pandemonium.

"What about Luna?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"She's as good as dead, now." 

Young Trowa hopped into the mobile suit, flying away from the colony.

A solitary tear found its way down his cheek, as he flew away from the scene. 

He hooked the chain around his neck, and tapped the pendant, as if to make sure it was still there.

"One day I'll find you, Luna, one day. Just try to stay alive, and wait for me." Trowa whispered. 

__

Just try to stay alive.

************'

Okay, so I said all my stories were put on hold until the Mechanic was complete. But this has been sitting around for weeks and Auto-chan made me post it. 

Please Review... okay?


	2. Reminisce

  
  
Chapter 1:   
Trowa lie awake in his bed, his emerald eyes focusing on the silver crescent moon  
hanging outside of his bedroom window. He loved the moon, it always reminded him of  
Luna. She had always worn a small silver chain with a crescent moon pendant hanging  
from it, and the silver-whiteness of the moon matched the hue of her hair. The young  
girls smile resembled the soft glow of moonlight, and even her name: Luna Luce, meant  
Moon Light. The only part of her that did not remind him of the moon were her eyes.   
Icy, arctic blue oculars were like hued mirrors, and always twinkled when she smiled.  
@ Memory @  
Eight year old Trowa ran a nervous hand through is light brown hair, and his dark green  
eyes were wide with worry. He was pacing. Even at a young age, pacing was out of  
character for the boy. One of the older mercenaries noticed this and inquired.   
"What's eatin' ya, kid?" A young man of sixteen asked. His dirty-blonde was hair  
combed behind his ear, and his wide brown eyes were full of sincere concern  
" Marcus, the colony… ZXS 8791 on L3, what happened to it after our departure."  
Marcus cocked an eyebrow at him, "It was destroyed. Why do you ask?"  
"Luna and I got separated in the crowd and we left without her." Trowa stated.  
The older boy winced, he knew how close Trowa and Luna were.   
"Damn… that's terrible. She was your best friend, our fastest runner and our most  
efficient spy. We are all gonna miss her, kid."  
Trowa could only nod, fearing that if he spoke that he might burst into tears.   
Marcus took a furtive look around, and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll cover for you,"   
"Thanks." Trowa managed to choke out.  
"No problem-o," The older soldier replied.  
Trowa shuffled off to his quarters.  
He had never shed so many tears in his life.  
@ Ended @  
Sighing, Trowa lowered his green eyes, allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek.   
"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Luna."  
He flicked the tear off his face, and rolled out of his bed. Trowa silently walked down to  
the kitchen, not bothering to put a shirt over his bare chest. His black silk pajama pants  
felt cool against his legs. After making a cup of tea, Trowa settled at the kitchen table.  
The hot liquid relaxed him, but did not lift the guilt of leaving his best friend on a colony  
destined for doom. Suddenly, a light butterfly-like fluttering attacked his chest. He knew  
this feeling. He just couldn't put his finger on where he had felt it before. But the feeling  
vanished before he had time to analyze any further.  
"What in the-"  
Trowa gasped in obvious pain, tightening his grip around the tea cup. Blinded by the  
pain, he grasped the tea cup with such vigor that the delicate china shattered into a  
hundred minuscule pieces. Crimson blood poured out of his left palm, and he clutched  
his throbbing chest with his right.  
"Help…me…" He wheezed.  
Duo's keen sense of hearing picked up the slight shatter of china, and sounds of a  
person in pain wafting from the kitchen. The brown-haired young man, bounded from his  
bed and rushed to the kitchen. The sight of a Trowa grabbing his chest as blood flowed  
freely from his free hand greeted him. Duo rushed to his side.  
"What's wrong , man?!" The braided pilot exclaimed.  
"It hurts…" Trowa mumbled.  
"Your ribs? Lungs? Heart?"  
"I don't know! Make it stop. Duo, please make it stop!"  
Duo had never seen Trowa in such agony, nor had he witnessed him panic.  
It was heartbreaking. The worse part was, that he had no clue what to do about it.  
"Ah…" Trowa stopped shaking, and was beginning to breath evenly. After making sure  
Trowa was okay, Duo retrieved a first aid kit and proceeded in cleaning and bandaging  
the green eyed man's injured hand.  
"What happened?" Duo asked, wrapping white gauze around the wound.   
"I don't know, I was drinking tea, and suddenly it felt as if butterflies where flying in my  
chest. Then it felt like somebody had taken a money wrench and clamped it on my  
heart."  
"Sounds like empathy to me."  
Trowa hadn't thought of that. Maybe he and Luna were connected, and that would  
mean… Luna was alive, and was in a lot of pain.  
"What's all the noise about?" Heero's deep voice resonated throughout the room.  
"Nothing important," Trowa replied quickly, before Duo could say anything. Heero  
raised an eyebrow at the bandage, but pivoted to return bed nonetheless.  
"Wait! Before you go to sleep, I'd like to ask a favor."  
"What kind?"  
"Find a person. Luna L. Luce, silver-white hair, arctic blue eyes. Orphan. Trained as a  
spy."  
"Accepted, but not now. I'm tired."   
Trowa nodded, and Heero went back to his room.  
"Who is this Luna chick anyway?" Duo asked.  
"A friend." Was Trowa succinct response.  
"Tell me about her, from your description she sounds pretty hot." Duo urged.  
"Long story."  
"Got nothing but time, ol' buddy."   
"It's late."  
"I can't sleep, and neither can you."  
Duo smiled when Trowa didn't answer immediately. He decided to use this chance to  
further persuade him.   
"Come on, Trowa! It isn't good to keep things bottled up inside, it can't be that bad."  
"Can't be that bad? Can't be that bad? I DIED that night!"  
Duo was shocked at the other man's outburst, and decided to choose his words carefully  
from then onward.  
"What do you mean?"   
Trowa sat down on the couch, and leaned into the cushions. Duo sat next to him, and   
"I don't even know where to start."  
"At the beginning, stories always sound better from there."   
"It all began on a winter morning, I was four. The mercenaries told me we had a  
newcomer, and she was a girl my age. I went to meet her."  
~ *~ * ~ * ~  
A four year old girl stood in the middle of a room. She was dressed in a black winter's  
jacket and blue waterproof pants. Her black boots were wet with snow. Her long  
silver-white hair was pulled into two plaits that fell to her shoulders. A blue winters cap  
was pulled down to her eyebrows.  
"Hi," A boy of the same age greeted. His light brown hair was combed to the side, but his  
bangs didn't quite reach his eyes. The girl's arctic blue eyes twinkled as she smiled. She  
stuck her hand out. "Luna L. Luce."  
"Trowa Barton. What's the 'L' stand for?" Trowa asked curiously.  
"Well, Trowa, if I told ya I'd have to kill ya." Trowa smiled.  
"Alright! You two! Go outside and clean the out the gun shed. Organize the weapons by  
type. Knife, rifle and so on. Be back at 1300 hours. " (A/N: I'm sorry, it's a stupid order,  
but It was all I could think of.)   
Trowa slipped on a coat and gloves and the two of them went out into the snow.  
"Hey, if we clean up whatever we are cleaning really quick, do you want play in the  
snow?"  
Young Trowa smiled, and nodded.   
~  
"You can't catch me!" Luna cried, bolting through the snow. Trowa held a chunk of  
snow in his gloved hands. The boy chucked the snow chunk at the girl, deftly, she  
twisted away. Luna scooped up snow, and slipped behind the shed.  
"Luna?" Trowa called out. The blonde girl sneaked up behind him, and dumped two  
handfuls of snow down his shirt. He jumped in surprise and the feeling of coldness on his  
back.  
"Ah! Cold!" Trowa cried jumping around. Luna fell down laughing, holding her sides.  
"It's time to go," She informed him, in between laughs.  
'Time passes, the children grew older and closer'  
Seven year old Trowa played a slow haunting song on his flute. Luna's mirror-like blue  
eyes lit up at the sound of the tune, and she began to sing.  
"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings  
once upon on a December."  
Trowa dropped his flute, and his lips curved into a smile. He playfully punched Luna in  
the shoulder.  
"You never told me you could sing."  
"You never asked," Luna shrugged.   
Trowa disassembled his flute and put it away.   
"You gotta go spy on the other camp."  
"Again? Why me?"  
"Cause you are the best spy out of all of us. And if you get caught, you could easily pass  
off as a civilian child playing the wrong area."  
"Ugh, I don't LIKE spying on the camps! I HATE it! I HATE them!" She exclaimed.  
Trowa's green eyes widened in surprise. Luna never usually spoke that way with him.  
Her blue eyes were dark with hatred, and her smile was gone.  
"Calm down, Lu! It can't be that bad."  
"You don't have the slightest clue." She stated darkly, and spun to leave the room.   
"Luna!"  
'One Year Later'  
The two children stood on the side of a road. Trowa listened as Luna sang. She was still  
taller than he is.  
"Hey Luna? Those crescent moon pendants you always wear, were did you get them?"   
Eight year old Trowa questioned.   
"At the orphanage, Miss Lady told me they belonged to my mother. She said she would  
come back for them. Never did though, probably never will."   
"May I see one?" Trowa asked.  
"Sure," The girl replied, unhooking the clasp and handing the piece of jewelry to her  
friend. Trowa fingered the small silver chain, and held the crescent moon pendant with  
his forefinger and thumb. The ground below them shook suddenly, causing Luna to  
topple over.   
"What was that?" she exclaimed as he helped her to her feet.   
"THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING!! RUN!!!" A random civilian cried. The man's outburst  
incited a horde of frightened people running for cover. The swarm of people pulled the  
two children apart, and the little girl was lost in the sea of people.  
"Luna! Luna! Where are you?!" Trowa called.  
A strong arm oulled him out of the crowd.  
"Come on, we gotta go!"  
"What about Luna?"  
"She's as good as dead now."  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
"After we departed from colony, I spoke with one of the older mercenaries. He told me  
the colony that we had just been on had been destroyed. I had never cried so much in my  
entire life." Trowa blinked back the tears.  
"I'm sorry, Trowa, I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you relive painful memories."  
"It's all right."  
"I'm so sorry, man."  
"Don't sweat it. Actually now that I've gotten it off my chest, I think I can finally sleep."  


~ That's it for now! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was really busy trying to conclude my fics "The Mechanic" and "All the Pretty Little Horses"

Well I better go start the second chapter!

Bye!

~ Sylver Secret


	3. Found Again

This chapter has quite a bit of action in, violence, blood. 

****

Bonded By a Silver Chain:

Chapter 2: Found Again

"I found your friend," Heero stated, as he walked into the kitchen later that morning.

Trowa looked up from his bowl of uneaten cereal.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Luna N. Luce, the girl you wanted me to look for"

Trowa nodded, So it wasn't just a dream.

"Where is she?" Trowa questioned, trying to hide is joy, but his dark green eyes where

shades brighter because of it. Heero thrust a stack of papers towards Trowa, and the green-eyed boy took it.

"I didn't bother to read it, since you're the one looking for her; I left that to you," 

Trowa nodded, "Thanks, Heero." The stoic soldier nodded, and shuffled out of the kitchen. (A/N: Is it just me, or does Heero seem lazy?)

Trowa pushed his bowl of cereal aside, and dropped the stack of papers. His emerald eyes darted over the words.

Name: Luna L. Luce

Age: 17

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 125

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Occupation: Government (USA)

Religion: Protestant 

Mobile Suit: Type Classified

Blood Type: AB 

Next to the brief profile, was a recent picture. She looked exactly as he dreamed she would. Her hair was still long, and fell around her face in straight white strands. Her eyes were still that haunting blue, and her trademark half smile played upon her pink lips. Trowa turned the page, his eyes flowing over the words.

Name: Luna L. Luce

Code Name: Marie Leone 

Agent #: 008

Level: Elite

Position: Spy

Rank: Lieutenant 

Mobile Suit: Ice Angel 

Mobile Suit Substance: 75% Gundanium 25% Annamantium 

"Annamantium?" Trowa mused, turning to the next page. He bit his lips as his eyes soaked in the pictures and schematics over her suit. It was light blue trimmed with white. Two large white cannons were situated on each shoulder and, the chest opened up into four machine guns. The eyes shot out lasers, and it had a two buster rifles, one on each arm. A large white crescent moon was branded on the chest of the mobile suit. Large white wings protruded from its back, spreading out in an angelic like fashion. 

Name: 934 11575 (Ice Angel)

Type: Gundam

Top Speed: 300mi KPM 

Shield: Annamantium and Gundanium Alloy 

Power: 325 (With shield)

Weapons: Four machine guns, two ice cannons, Crescent Scythe, Buster/ Ice Rifles. Smart bombs, Ice bombs, and homing spears. White laser, red laser. 

Height: 150 meters 

Weight: 25 tons

Trademarks: Ice weapons, Legendary Speed. Angelic appearance 

"That's the most advanced mobile suit I have ever seen." Trowa mused, scanning the schematics once more. He still couldn't believe that any thing could go that fast. It was faster than even the Talgeese. Trowa flipped to the next page.

Operation 27: Golden Sands

Objectives:

A) Infiltrate base

B) Copy suit info onto diskette 

C) Insert Elmira virus into main frame hard drive

D) Eliminate X2 

E) Destroy Base

F) Remain undetected.

Mission Status: 

A- Complete

B- Complete

C- Complete

D- Failed

E- Failed

F- Failed

008 has been captured. Held at 28 N 32 E. All rescue attempts failed. 008 refuse to state anything besides rank and code name. If killed, the Agency will be greatly hindered.

I have to save her. Trowa thought, as he quickly rearranged the stack of papers and hurried out of the room. The green eye pilot rolled up the papers and slipped into hanger. "Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind him. It was Wufei.

"Egypt." 

"Whatever for?"

"I have a ... mission,"

"Really, will we be getting the orders soon?"

"No. This is a private mission."

"Ah, I see. You will need my accompaniment especially since you only have the use of one hand." Wufei stated, eyeing his bandaged hand.

"No."

"No?" Wufei's thin eyebrows arched in surprise at the quiet soldier's relatively loud response. 

"This is something I must do alone, follow me if you wish, but stay out of my way."

"Did you and Heero switch bodies with notifying me about it?"

"Funny," Trowa stated, slightly amused. He jumped up into the cockpit, strapping himself into the seat. With his working hand, he shut the hatch.

"Coordinates of desired destination?"

"Twenty-eight degrees north latitude and thirty-two degrees east longitude."

"Destination confirmed. Estimated flight time: Two hours and twenty-two minutes."

Trowa typed in the proper codes, and Heavyarms blasted out of the hanger.

~

"I grow tired of your insolence, fifteen!" 

The woman regarded, as fifteen did nothing. Her arms were cuffed over her head, the metal links cutting into her wrists. A silk black blindfold, covering her bruised eyes.

"I will ask you once more, Who sent you?"

With one shoulder, number fifteen shrugged. The man interrogating her brought the butt of a sniper rifle across her face. Her head snapped to the side, bloods spurting from nose and mouth.

"Who sent you?"

"I'll never tell," She growled, turning to face the voice

"Suit your self," He stated, slamming the rifle into her face once more. Between kicks, punches and gun butts number fifteen was questioned and ridiculed, but the words never met her ears. 

"I don't think she's going to tell us anything, and the boss wants her alive for some reason." 

The guy gave up, and left.

__

I wish you were here, Nanashi, I wish you were here.

Number fifteen rested her face into her own shoulder, a single tear snaking down her marred face.

~

Trowa's grip on the controls loosened, ad he clutched his chest, bowing his head,

"Luna... what are they doing to you?" 

He grunted slightly, grasping the controls, and directing Heavyarms in the proper direction.

"Golden Sands Base, Egypt is fifteen minutes from the current location. Would you like an overview of the base?"

"Yes."

"The base is fairly large, about 50 square miles. It is also well guarded, twelve mobile dolls on each side. But the dolls are only activated when an unidentified flying object is detected on radar. The radar has been weakened by the Elmira virus, so infiltration will be simple. Inquiries?"

"Where are prisoners kept?"

"Searching for information... new prisoners are kept in the west wing, on the twelfth floor. The prisoner's mobile suits are kept on the hanger below the ground."

"How well are the prisoners and their suits guarded?"

"Two soldiers per cell, password protected hanger."

"Give me a list of the suits in the hanger."

"Searching... Searching. Four suits as of 0800. Two Aries, One Taurus and one... unidentified."

"Bring up information on the unidentified mobile suit."

The system brought up a picture of Ice Angel, confirming Trowa's suspicions. Trowa switched on the thrusters and blasted towards the base. He maneuvered Heavyarms behind the base, landing the suit far from view. He landed the suit, jumping out of the open hatch. 

Just for the heck of it, he executed his trademark triple flip before landing soundlessly in the sand. 

Trowa adjusted the pair pants of the uniform he had just acquired, they were a bit baggy for his taste, but they fit. Poor guy didn't even see him coming. He was a guard, slaking off a little bit. He didn't really expect to wake up in the middle of the desert in his underwear. Trowa nodded at the half asleep guard as he opened the gate allowing him to enter. He faked a sneeze, covering his face as he passed the surveillance cameras. The music that he always heard when she was around sung softly in his heart. The tune grew louder as he proceeded in the direction of the stairs. He opened the surprisingly unlocked door to the stairwells, silently climbing each stair. The music wasn't as far away, and Trowa could distinguish the lyrics.

__

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember... 

Trowa broke into a run, the music growing louder with each step. His green eyes darkened with determination, as he reached the top floor.

__

And the song someone sings

Once upon a December

Trowa sent two soldiers into the abyss of unconsciousness with a swift split kick, snatching their weapons and ID Cards.

"Hey you!" A male voice called from behind. Trowa whirled around, a Tech 9 in his grip. The other soldier cocked a cougar magnum, aiming it at 03's head, pulling the trigger. Trowa jumped, running up the side of the wall, he fired and blood spurted from his forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

"Who sent you?!" A gruff voice demanded. 

~ An interrogation ~ Trowa thought, walking towards the sound. 

"Gotcha!" Some exclaimed, as they wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling down.

Trowa struggled, but he couldn't breathe. He tried stomping his foot, but steel toed boots protected his tender toes. 

"Nice try, twinkle toes," His assailant jeered.

Blue spots began to form before Trowa's eyes as he neared unconsciousness. 

__

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through the silver storm

Trowa reached behind his head, grabbing his opponent's neck, flipping him over his head. The anonymous soldier sailed into the wall, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

Trowa rubbed his neck, gasping in all the air he possibly could.

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory.

Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember.

Trowa walked up to the door where he had heard the interrogation, rapping his fist upon the metal door. It swung open.

"I'm busy." A gruff voice replied. Trowa narrowed his eyes, hating the man instantly.

"The boss said for me to give her a try."

The man nodded, placing his revolver back into his holster. 

"All yours,"

"Did you do this?" Trowa asked, fingering the silver plated cougar magnum that was tucked in the waistline of his uniform pants. The man flashed a mysterious half smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Number fifteen? She had a smart mouth; I had to remedy that."

"Really. What is your name?"

"Marcus Hammer."

Trowa nodded, pulling the magnum out of its place in his waistband. The kickback felt good as he watched the one known as Marcus hit the floor.

"Pleasure to kill you," He stated softly.

"I'm not dead yet," Marcus said. clutching the profusely bleeding hole in his stomach. 

"They're going to kill you," He said, a dollop of crimson blood spilling over his lips, preventing from elaborating any further. A smile curved his red lips, as he pulled a red lever with a red streaked hand. 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Shit," Trowa cursed under his breath. He hurried in unlocking the shackles that were cutting into Ulna's wrists. 

"You'll never make it out alive." The dying soldier said erupting laughter that switched into coughing. Once Luna was free of her confinements, he threw her over his shoulder, snatching up a machine gun. 

"Theirs a stairwell at the end of the hall," She whispered, her lips gently brushing his ear. He nodded, walking backwards as he pumped hundreds of hot slugs into the advancing troop of soldiers. Trowa tossed Luna into the stairwell, praying she wouldn't further injure self. He reloaded the machine gun, pouring a clip of speeding bullets before slipping into the tiny room himself. Trowa grunted as he sealed the heavy metal doors shut, he lodged the doors with his gun.

"We're trapped." He stated. Luna laughed, pulling her blindfold off. She didn't speak, but motioned for him to get behind her as she pulled her self to her feet. Luna pressed the two sides of the silver ring that decorated her middle finger. The red jewel glowed, and seconds later, a silver blast of light erupt from the gem. She aimed her fist ant the ceiling, blasting a hole through the roof. Luna reached for Trowa, holding onto to him tight.

"Hold on." She whispered. The blonde spy stomped her foot once, and a blast of hot air sent them upward.

"Holy Shit!" Trowa cried, he wasn't prepared for that. But his outburst was lost in the sound of the wind rushing through their ears. The two of them blasted over the base, zooming out of their enemies Luna laughed as they landed near an oasis, not far from Heavyarms was hidden.

"What's so funny?"

"I love flying," She stated. Trowa nodded. Luna's singsong laughter came to an abrupt halt as her haunting blue eyes stared into his mystic green. Her lips parted as recognition's heavy boot kicked in the ass.

"Oh my..." She trailed off, stepping closer. Their faces were very close now; he could feel her warm breath on his face. Luna gently touched the side of his perspiring face. 

"They told me you died on that colony." 

Trowa was voice had a hurt, childish quality making it seem even softer than usual. Luna skimmed her bruised lip with her tongue. She sighed, removing her fingers from the side of his face. The injured spy turned, limping towards the oasis. Her worn boots, in spite of her uneven gait, fell silently on the deep green grass.

"I did die on that colony." 

Her statement was so cold, so emotionless; that her words were verbal ice, freezing everything it touched. Trowa didn't have to ask what she meant, he knew the feeling. 

"Where is Heavyarms stashed?" 

"Behind the trees."

"Excellent. Fly out of this God forsaken desert; wait for me in outer space."

"But you're injured." Trowa protested. She waved a dismissive hand, but regretted it as she winced in agony. The blonde pilot would have argued further, but he knew his efforts would be proven fruitless. Luna was not a stubborn person, but she could be just a little inexorable when it came to doing things on her own. He wasn't the one to change her. Trowa spun on the heels of his tennis shoes, moving silently through the oasis to Heavyarms. The silencer hopped into the bright red mobile suit, and blasted off into the night sky.

Luna pressed a button on her wristwatch. When it beeped quietly, she held the gadget to her lips, speaking softly. Whispering even.

"934, I've been rescued, come and get me."

"What is your position, double o eight?"

"The oasis near the Golden Sands base."

"Position confirmed, flight duration: Fifty-five seconds."

Luna pressed another button on her wristwatch, letting her hand fall to her side. The blonde spy averted her haunting blue eyes to the sky, awaiting the rival of her mobile suit. She smiled, waving slightly at the sight of Heavyarms zooming towards outer space.

"I can't believe it's him," She whispered, "after all that time I thought he died." 

"My Nanashi *, always full of surprises." 

If Luna had planned on saying anything else, it was lost, because Angel swooped down, the hatch hissing open. Ignoring the pain in her side, and arm, she climbed into her cockpit. 

"Close hatch," She grunted, falling into the seat of the cockpit. The hatch hissed closed, and her angelic mobile suit remained stationery, awaiting instructions.

"Follow Heavyarms." Luna ordered, pulling her restraints across her chest. 

__

"I told you so."

"Told me what?" She asked arching a blonde eyebrow. 

__

"That if you tried to infiltrate without first planting the virus from a distance, you'd be captured." 

Luna narrowed her eyes into slit, her nose flaring slightly.

"Strike one." She stated angrily.

__

"Me and my big microchip..." Angel grumbled.

%&$*(&*)()(&*&*^%$#@$%^&*()_*&*^&^%$#@!

* I hadn't read episone zero when I wrote the first two chaps, and I didn't know he was called Nanashi. Sorry bout that. ^_^;;

Thanx for reading this chap! Another will be coming! If FFN will stop being down long enough for me to post my fic....*grumble-grumble*

Anyhoo, review!

~ Sylver Secret


	4. Luna

**Bonded By a Silver Chain**

Chapter 3: Luna

Warnings: Blood, Angst, Humor, Sarcastic Trowa

A/N: I AM THE HAPPY SADIST! MWHAHAHAHAHAA READ!!!!

"What'd you bring her here for?" Wufei asked coolly. He face was set into a distinct and unattractive frown. Wufei was absolutely livid at the fact of Luna's arrival, and he had no qualms in voicing his opinion. When Trowa didn't reply, Wufei's frown deepened into a bitter scowl. His eyebrows met at the crease forming in his forehead. He emanated annoyance that caused the tension in the room to thicken, and the temperature to rise. Things were beginning to heat up.

Trowa narrowed his emerald eyes at his comrade. He took a silent, yet threatening step towards Wufei, who had too look up into the eyes that were glaring down at him. It was then that Wufei realized that he was treading on thin ice, but his pride wouldn't let him back down.

 "I owe her my life."

The statement was succinct, but it conveyed all that was needed to be. The tones of his voice were so cold, so harsh and his eyes were filling with anger at sight of Wufei. For a moment, ever so brief, Trowa looked ready to kill Wufei, but her turned away, leaving him with one last laconic reply.

"She stays." His stone was harsh, and thick with finality and conviction. Trowa turned and gracefully strode out of the hanger leaving Wufei to think whatever he wished to think. 

"If you didn't want me here, all you had to do was tell me." 

Wufei turned around, to face the sound of the voice. He was looking up into a pair of incredibly blue, incredibly pained blue eyes. They were narrowed in slight annoyance. Wufei narrowed his own slanted black eyes, but they widened when he saw the pool of crimson red blood seeping through her shirt. 

"You're hurt," He stated dumbly. Luna rolled her eyes despite the fact she already felt dizzy. She placed one deft hand to her stomach, and she paled. She knew if she lost any more blood, she'd die. 

"Get Nanashi," She managed to force out. She was doubled over, and sliding to the floor. Her adrenaline rush was gone, and the pain from her wounds was beginning to sink in, as was the lack of proper nourishment for the last few weeks. Wufei just stared for a moment, until slowly walking backwards for a couple steps, until he turned around and broke into a run. He nearly slammed into Trowa.

"Trowa!"

The taller green-eyed pilot turned around, and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't really want to speak with Wufei at the moment.

"It's you're friend. She needs to get to the hospital."

Trowa's eyes widened, and he ran towards their mobile suit hanger. He couldn't lose Luna a second time, that'd just be too much. He just found her again. He skipped all the stairs on the way down into the hanger, and hit the ground running. He skidded on the cement floor, stopping in front of Luna's bloody, crumpled form. Trowa dropped to his knees, placing two fingers to her throat. A slow steady beating against his fingertips proved that she was still alive. He cupped her face with his other hand. She looked up at him with dull, unfocused blue eyes. Trowa looked back at Wufei.

"Call an ambulance." He ordered. Wufei nodded and hurried out of the hanger. Trowa looked back down at Luna, she smiled weakly back up at him. 

"Lu?" He whispered.

She whimpered softly in response. 

"What hurts?" He asked. 

"Everything." Was her forced reply. 

"The ambulance will be here in five minutes." Wufei announced stepping into the hanger. Trowa nodded, and turned back to Luna. He hoped she could hold on.

"Lu, hold on. Okay? The ambulance will be here in a few minutes."  

Wufei backed out of the room. He felt that he had seen something he shouldn't have, like he had intruded on an intimate moment. He felt like he was doing something wrong. Maybe it was because he had never seen Trowa be so gentle, so caring towards someone. Wufei shook his head; Trowa was being weak.

 He thought it was spineless of him to be this protective of a woman. It was weak to be that attached. Someone could use it against him.  

Trowa knelt beside Luna until the ambulance arrived. When it did arrive, he carried her to the paramedics, (They couldn't have civilians in the hanger) and watched out of wide, worried emerald green eyes as they placed her on the stretcher yelling out orders and administering medical apparatuses to her lip bleeding body.

"She's lost two pints of blood. Were gonna need two pints of AB." One of the paramedics called to the van. Another placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, as two of them strapped her to the stretcher. They loaded her into the marked suburban, and turned the siren on. 

"Sir, what's her name?" The third paramedic asked as shut the back doors.

Remembering her work as a spy, Trowa thought quickly.

"Marie Leone."  

He nodded and informed Trowa that he could follow the ambulance, but her condition didn't leave room for anyone who wouldn't be working on her. Trowa nodded and sighed as he watched the red and white suburban pull out of the driveway. 

"Hey man, I'll go to the hospital with you." 

Trowa felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Trowa nodded a silent thank you and turned around. He was looking into two sympathetic round violet eyes. They seemed to smile at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Duo."

"Naw, man! I want to. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Borrowing money, and throwing parties at my house?" Trowa supplied with a slight smile. A bead of sweat formed on Duo's forehead. He laughed nervously. 

"C'mon, Tro! You only live once." 

"Yeah, and I only had one apartment." 

"I didn't mean to – "

"Invite everyone and their mama to my apartment, throw a party and get me kicked out? Of course, not."

Duo laughed nervously, he'd never seen Trowa make that many attempts at humor in the same conversation. In fact, unless he's explaining something he usually doesn't even carry conversations. Now he's cracking jokes like Steve Harvey, and they're funny! 

"What's with the sudden humor?" Duo asked.

"You only live once."

Duo just shook his head. It wasn't even cool. Trowa smiled mysteriously, and walked towards the house. Duo arched an eyebrow, his eyes following his form up the pathway. A few seconds passed before, he ran up next to him and asked about their jaunt to the hospital

"I thought we were going to the hospital."

"I look like a deranged, psycho, mental hospital escapee." Trowa stated evenly. Duo laughed, glancing down at his bloody clothes. He did actually look like a serial killer or something to that affect.

"Ready when you are Dr. Lecter."  Dup stated, quoting one of the best movies of all time. Trowa narrowed his green eyes at Duo, but with his obscuring brown bangs it became the One-eyed-death glower. It was quiet unnerving for Duo. He began walking towards the shower, but left Duo with one last strange statement.

 "I must get ready –I'm having an old friend for dinner." 

~

Hm that makes me think, should I do a Silence of the Lambs crossover? That would be cool. Hm, with Quatre as Hannibal and Catharine as Clarice and Zechs as Buffalo Bill this might prove to be interesting…. (Hello Clarice…) 

Review…. Clarice…


End file.
